Deceive Me
by Poor Alice
Summary: ONESHOT. He was fully convinced he would be in control, & not fall slave to her being. To him, her eyes held an innocence that was begging to be taken away. & He was assured that he would not hesitate to deceive her.


Vincent knew this ball was _probably _important to attend, but he didn't even remember what it was for.

Although, he always knew what would be waiting for him there.

Unattractive & irritating women who blushed & gossiped all day.

Men strutting about, thinking they're better than one another.

It was just nights full of boasting and fluster.

Was he the only one who knew what ever there was to gain from these parties?

Annoyance.

Well, he knew he'd have to deal with it for now, for his mission was not to impress any of the attendees, it was to taint a certain golden-haired, green-eyed woman.

**Decieve Me**

There, he spotted the young girl everyone knew as Ada Vessalius. The woman now appointed as the heir to the Vessalius family, & the mourning sister of Oz Vessalius. He couldn't deny that she was very attractive. With her full, lustrous body, & the milky skin of a greek goddess…she could probably let any man bend to her will. Except Vincent himself, of course. He inwardly smirked at this thought. He was fully convinced he would be in control, & not fall slave to her being. To him, her eyes held an innocence that was begging to be taken away. Well, in his mind, his twisted mind.

He excused himself from the ladies that were just wasting his life away and headed to his prey.

"Ada-sama."

With just saying her name, her head perked up, followed by an immediate blush. Just as he anticipated.

"Ah…uhm..hello..V-Vincent-sama."

"_This__ woman__ can__'__t__ even__ speak __to__ me__ correctly. __How __annoying.__"_ He thought.

Vincent bent down to take her hand into his & kissed it softly. He looked up at her with hooded eyes, "I came here only in hopes of seeing you again, Ada-sama."

Ada immediately turned away. Her blush reddening even more. 

_"__Gosh!__ Can __I __stop __being __so __taken __away__ with__ everything __he __says?__ Get __it __together,__ Ada!__"_

She turned back to look him in the eyes & replied with a shying smile, "I-I'm glad I wasn't the only one."

Realizing what she said, her eyes widened and she turned away once again. _"__Ah!__ How__ bold__ of__ me!__ Please__ don__'__t__ look__ at __me, __please__ don__'__t__ look__ at __me!__"_

She heard Vincent chuckle lightly, then felt him cup her face in his hand & turned her face towards his, "Don't be embarrassed. I want you to be comfortable in saying…"

He started to lower his voice a little, to finish his sentence, "and _doing_ anything you want with me."

The last part of the sentence made Ada become even redder than before, and was rendered speechless as he took her hand & guided her to the ball floor to dance.

This was going to be an interesting night.

.

.

.

After tons of dancing, well…more like tripping over her own two feet, Ada was about to go home. She knew she embarrassed both herself & Vincent with her horrible dancing, so she wanted to be out of his presence as quickly as possible.

Vincent grabbed her by the wrist as she was entering the mansion. Ada turned to look at him in surprise. He pinned her wrist against her door & above her head, leaning in close to her as he lowered his face near her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. I'm sure we'll meet again soon, Ada-sama." Vincent said huskily, his voice thick with want.

His close proximity was making her have these weird sensations throughout her entire body. "A-ah..um..okaay..Vincent-sama."

He let go of her wrist & backed away quickly, & Ada didn't know if she should feel sad or relieved. Vincent gave a small bow, & left her with his fake smile, "Until next time, Ada-sama."

Ada nodded & immediately went inside her house & slammed the door shut. She pressed her back against the door & closed her eyes.

She slid down to the floor, thinking about what had just happened.

She shook her head, dismissing her previous thoughts, & gave out a large sigh.

"He'll be the death of me."

.

.

.

"So, what do you _really_ plan to do with that Vessalius girl?" Lottie asked, wondering about his new plans.

"As a bargaining chip with that stupid uncle of hers in exchange for the key. It's all simple, really." Vincent said, his voice filled with boredom.

Lottie nodded in agreement, "Nice plan, I guess. So…h-how far exactly are you gonna go with her?"

She now blushed with embarrassment over her question.

"How ever far she needs to go to fall hard for me. Or how far I _want_ to go." He said, seemingly unaffected by her awkwardness.

"How far you _want _to go, Vincent? Are you growing feelings for this girl or something?" Lottie asked, brimming with curiosity.

Vincent shook his head in disbelief. He chuckled darkly at the mere thought that Lottie would think up such an outrageous idea.

"Like I'd ever fall for such a foolish girl. Easy to seduce, easy to manipulate, easy to use…easy to deceive."

He began to smirk in the pleasure of knowing that everything was going according to plan. _"__Yes, __I__'__d__ never__ fall __for __her.__"_

**Author's Note:** Will you, Vincent? WILL YOU? lol. Oh yeah, & quick question...am I the only one who thinks there's like, sexual tension between Vincent & Ada? Or am I just a pervert? Please enlighten me. Lol. Review ! :D


End file.
